In The Spotlight
by O'snappp xO
Summary: She has always been shy, afraid of showing who she is. What will happen when a beautiful boy steps into her life, to lend her a helping hand? One-shot for now, should I continue it? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**So I've had this idea in my head for a while. At first i was just thinking of leaving it like this, as a one-shot, but it's a bit too short.**

**I don't even know if I can keep writing for it, but I need some opinions on if I should continue it.**

**So please comment! :]**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**In The Spotlight**

It was the night of the talent show. There was a buzz of noise from the huge crowd talking and trying to find seats. A girl stood backstage, behind the plush, red curtain. She was extremely nervous. She could see the blur of people through the bright lights as she peeked around the curtain. She couldn't believe her friend talked her into this. She was just fine being the invisible book worm in her school. She didn't like being noticed, being the center of attention. She remembered a time when she was little, and her mom made her take ballet lessons. When the recital started, her class walked on stage and when she saw the audience, she ended up freezing, then puking on the stage. She had ruined the recital for all the other girls. Thank god she didn't live in that town anymore, she thought. She began to shake. How could she go through with this? Something bad was sure to happen. The MC began walking onstage. He addressed the audience, and got a reply but she was too nervous to hear what was going on. He introduced someone onto the stage.

Soon enough, acts were blurring by; Jugglers, dancers, and even some girl playing the oboe. As the night wore on, she became more and more anxious. She just wanted to run out of the building and never look back. She was so out of it she didn't hear her name being called. Someone pushed her, and she turned around. "Hey!" she protested.

"They just called your name! It's your turn on stage!" the girl with the oboe pushed her through the curtain. She stumbled through, and the MC introduced her again.

"Isabella Swan!" he said loudly into his mike. It echoed around the room, everyone silently waiting for her to start. She heard a few snickers, and that brought her out of the shocked state she was in. A faint "Go Bella!" was heard from the back of the room as she sat at the piano. She placed her pale, small hands on the keys, and began to play. It was a solemn, but sweet tune. Then, she began to sing.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye, we caught onto something…" her voice was gentle and pure. It floated over the audience like a velvet waterfall. A boy in the audience, too wrapped up in his popularity and stupidity, shouted a loud "Boo!" She turned her head to see who it was, and froze up. Seeing the whole audience, she became nervous once again. After what felt like an hour of silence to her, a voice came out of nowhere. It was soft, and charming.

"I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me…"

That got her out of her frozen state right away. Not missing a beat, she began to play at the part he was on, and sang with him. They seemed to harmonize perfectly, and by the end everyone was lifting from their seats and giving them a standing ovation. After both teens gave a quick bow, she raced backstage to thank the mysterious boy who had helped her out.

"Excuse me!" she shouted after him, for he had begun to walk away. He turned, and she reached him and promptly thanked him.

"By the way, my name is Isabella, but most people just call me Bella."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Bella, I'm Edward."

They shook hands, and Alex couldn't help but notice he was extremely handsome. He also talked in a very gentlemanly manner. She wanted to get to know him better, but she didn't think anyone as good-looking as him would go for a girl like her. Then, he said something that would change her view on everything.

"So Bella, I know we have just met each other, but would you like to go out for coffee with me sometime?" he asked her.

She could tell this was the start of a wonderful relationship.

* * *

**So????? Whataya think?!?!?**

**I need some feedback!! Comment and Edward will come sing for you! lol**


End file.
